Sorry It's not Worth It
by SalvatoreBieberBlack
Summary: It's Vicki's last year of school and she want's it to be perfect but how bad can her life turn?


**Sorry, It's Not Worth It**

**Main ****Characters: ****  
**Vicki Rowland: Nina Dobrev  
Claire: Candice Accola  
Meredith: Katerina Graham  
Katy - Katty: Selena Gómez

Lucile - Lucie: Blake Lively

Sandy – Sun: Debby Ryan  
Amelia - Amelie: Taylor Momsen

Carolina – Carol: Miley Cyrus

Khloe (Angelina): Ashley Benson

David: Chace Crawford  
Riley Bedingfield: Taylor Lautner  
Jesse (vampire): Ian Somerhalder

Eric: Paul Wesley

Marc: Joe Jonas

Mason: Justin Bieber

Tomas – Sneaky: Kellan Lutz  
John: Zac Efron  
Zach: Robert Pattinson

Alec: Logan Lerman

**Chapter 1:**

I can't believe it. After all this time I'm back. It just passed so quickly – Summer I mean. School is like the last thing I want right now, I had so much fun but it's my last year and I want it to be one of the _greatest_ years I've had in my life.

'Umm, Vicki, are you here? You kind of not hearing what I say' I jumped, I was so drawn into my thoughts that I forgot that Aggelina was talking to me.

'Ahh sorry, what did you say?' For an instant annoyance passed her eyes but she shook it and her happiness for seeing me was all over her face.

'Well, I was telling you about how I saw Lucie in summer with Zach and god she was really bad'' Same story, a friend of ours literally left us for her 1 year boyfriend. Yeah, I know you'd say they are serious but that's not a reason to forget your best friends. Still, we give her a lot of attention and I think its time she knows what she'd been doing to us this past year.

'How bad exactly was she?' I haven't saw her all summer even thought I'm her best friend.

'She was really slutty and stuff and you know I got used to that but the worst part is I went out of my way to see her and I know she saw me ,too but she just turned the other way and laughed...'

'Whoa! Stop there. Hey, listen is that Alec?' Alec was one of the cutest boys in our school last year but not in a girls must-date list. He changed, this year he should be in a girl's must-date list; I mean blue eyes, blond and tall. He is all a girl wants.

'Ahhh. Yeah is already saw him, he is hoot and he is mine'

'Yeah, I know he's your style Marina you have it, I missed you' Tall, brown hair and slim, that was definitely Marina she got a tan –not like she needs it- but it suits her. I hugged her immediately.

'Hey girl, I missed ya too. You got taller but no tan, haven't you been in the sun? Please tell me you didn't stay in with your air condition all summer.' She the outdoors girl in our group and she hates it when I stay home when I could get out. 'No. I promise I got out of the house. I was all day at the beach but it seems like my skin doesn't want to get darker. What can I do?'

'I see. You can do nothing but I still get to call you shortie-vamp'

'Heyy. I'm not that short! I actually got taller during summer!'

I was the shortest in our group and Marina likes to make fun of that.

'Umm. We really need to get in class. Where's Angelica?' A brown curly haired girl hugged and as long as I sniffed her perfume I knew she was Angelica.

'Ohh, here you are. We've been looking for you'

'I know. Everybody's looking for me, I'm like the sexiest girl in the school, duhhh' We all laughed – ohh I missed that- and moved in school to get to our first class.

While walking some girl with her pathetic friends walked right into me and threw me down. I wanted to stand up and hit her but when I looked up and saw the face of my used-to-be best friend Lucie smiling sadness run over me, I couldn't move.

'Oups, sorry. I didn't mean to but next time you could wear something more flashy so people could see you'

'You selfish slutty bitch. You really need to think about just a second that if you didn't show your upper body so bad no one would even talk to you or even know you existed' Marina was the first to react and I knew just then I needed to un-freeze or this could end really badly. Before Lucie could respond a teacher came up to us.

'Is something wrong ladies?'

This time I talked first 'No sir, just a misunderstanding, let's go'

Marina was red from fury 'Why didn't you let me finish this off, I could tell her so many things she could cry for days'

'Yeah and you would not achieve anything because first, she wouldn't cry, second, she would just get really mad, third, she is just going to get worse and this would never end' Angelica finally talked some sense. Me and Aggelina agreed so Marina couldn't say anything else. Inside I kind of agreed with Marina, we should tell Lucie everything we held for the past year and I knew we need to have a conversation about that, so I had an idea.

'Hey after school do you wanna come to my house, we could catch up over summer?'

'We would love to come' Sure you'd love to _until you find out what we're going to talk about. _


End file.
